Unhidden Secrets
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: Jazz sees something that shouldn't have happened. What happens when Danny has to go to New Mexico under a new name. Vlad comes and then everything goes against them. Will they save their family in time.
1. Chapter 1

Jazz was waiting in line at the store with some medical supplies to restock the first kit because Danny kept getting hurt so often. Then there was gunfire and Jazz seen the shooter as some guy who had dark skin and a small scar going across his face. She ducked down behind some selves and stayed down. Since she had helped Danny she knew when to engage and when to hide. This was a time for the latter. When the police they found her hiding under some of the crates back with the medical supplies. They asked if she had seen the shooter and she said yes. They got her name and a small description of the man that had shot the store clerk. He was part of some organized crime family that was known for killing people that would testify against them. They immediately put her into witness protection. Her marshals were Marshal Marshall Mann and Marshal Mary Shannon. They had her at the police station to id the killer and then left to go get her family.

Danny was fighting Skulker and winning, then Danny sucked him into the Fenton Thermos and flew back into his room when the marshals arrived. He went downstairs to see what was going on and he seen the sad looks on Jack and Maddie's faces.

"Whats going on, Mom?"

"Jazz was involved in a shooting and has to be placed into witness protection and so do we." Jack said a little disappointed.

"I need you to go and pack two suitcases with clothes. You have to leave everything from this life behind. You are going to restart your life." Mary said.

"What?" Danny exclaimed.

"You need to go because this crime family doesn't care who it is testify, they will go after family if they can." Marshall told him.

"But I have friends that I can't just leave and I can't leave this town ." Danny stopped before revealing too much. He was afraid because of how the ghosts would take this advantage and attack the town. He knew he could always fly here if anything happened and stay in contact with his friends with the Fenton phones. He went upstairs with Mary and started packing. She was watching him put the Fenton Thermos in there and stopped him. "You can't put that there. Its from this life you have to leave it." She grabbed the thermos from him and put it aside.

"You really don't understand what that is do you. Or what you are about to get into." Danny grinned as he grabbed the thermos once more and hid it in another suitcase that wasn't going along. All he had to do was pack some suitcase with all the Fenton gear he needed and keep it in his room until he was able to fly back and pick it up. They hadn't told him where he was going but he really care. He had devised a plan to get around the marshal even though they were planning on making it so he could never see his friends again. He wasn't about to let that happen. And the only thing that was going to make easier was his powers. Since he had them he could come and go as he pleased and be in no danger.

"You know we aren't going to let you take anything from this life that can id you. You are to become someone new and someone who has a second chance at a better life. You can even get your grades up and fix anything that happened in this life." Mary said trying to make the teen fill better.

"I was already given a second chance and am trying to make it last as long as possible." Danny mumbled under his breath. However, Mary heard it and gave him a puzzled look. She knew they hadn't been in witness protection before and knew that he was in a family of whackos that believed in ghosts. She knew this wasn't going to end well.

LINE BREAK

As they headed out the door Danny's ghost sense went off and he started looking around and seen Vlad floating above their house with a evil grin on his face. Then it donned on Danny, he had set everything up. He was following Jazz and knew it was going to happen there. He wanted us to leave. Danny gave him an annoyed looked and made sure he couldn't follow them. He didn't want Vlad to know where they were going, he would just rat them out and let them be killed.

"I left something in the house and need to get!" he yelled and ran into the house. He went down to the lab and locked the ghost portal so no ghost could get out. Then he grabbed the Booomerang. Mary came down and took it from him.

"What are you doing? I told you, you have to leave everything behind."

Danny smiled and threw the Booomerang, he ducked as it came back to smack him in the back of the head.

"What was that? They are supposed to come back from the front not the back." Mary confusedly asked.

"It's a tracker; unfortunately it's locked onto me." Danny grinned.

Mary looked at him confused and grabbed the Boomerang. She was going to ask how, but Danny ran out the door, leaving her in the lab holding the weirdly named invention. She had to take it because if anyone used it they could find her witnesses.

Albuquerque: The Next Day

Jack and Maddie were walking along the city streets trying to get use to the town. They were no longer allowed to hunt ghosts because of WitSec rules. However, Danny was trying to figure out what Vlad was up to since he now knows that Vlad had set it up. He was walking into his new school when Jazz ran up to him and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Danny. I should have gone home instead of that stupid store. It's just that now Amity has no hero because I had to see something that shouldn't have happened." Jazz was still in shock over everything.

"It's okay Jazz. I think Vlad planned it anyway. It's not your fault. But you can help me figure out what Vlad is up to." Danny said grinning evilly.

Jazz smiled at her brother. "I can do that, but what happens when the marshals find out that you are looking into it."

"One they aren't going to find out unless you tell them. And two it's Vlad. He had something to do with it. Three: Danny Phantom is looking into it, not Danny Michaels or Fenton for that matter."

"You know you really aren't suppose to say your real name, Danny." Jazz said, then realized no one was in the hallway.

Danny looked at her, "Yeah, but no one is here and besides I am never going to let anything happen to you anyways."

"Thanks Danny" Jazz smiled and left.

After school Danny decided it would be fun to fly home. He had to go invisibly to keep his secret and flew into his small bedroom. "Man I wish I had my room back. It was so much bigger. I don't want to start over. I was happy with my life back in Amity Park." He grumbled. Walking back to the living room he found Mary and Marshall asking Jazz a bunch of questions.

"Danny please go back to your room." Mary asked.

"Hey I am such here whether you like it or not and I want to know what happened that got us all suck here in the first place." Danny was really annoyed.

"Yes but this is very important info that could get you guys killed." Marshall was a little confused on the way the boy was acting. As if he knew something they didn't. It caused alarmed for both Mary and Marshall. Later that night Mary seen Danny running along the sidewalk, she started worrying that they had been found. Then Danny stopped and looked behind him. Nothing was there. He started Mumbled something when she came up to ask what the problem was.

"Nothing I can take of myself and my family," Danny said upset.

"Listen I know I may not be the nest person to talk with I have seen a lot witnesses though this and lead normal lives." Mary tried to comfort him, but it was out of her comfort zone to do so.

"Yes, for anyone that is normal. But if you look up the word I am far from the word. There is nothing normal in this family and this is just some stupid trick someone is playing on me." Danny words dripped with anger.

"Listen I know this is hard but-"she was cut off when a gunshot rang though. She tackled Danny into the alleyway as someone started to come up to them.

"Danny be quite and don't move." Mary whispered and looked to find Danny gone.

"Where are you?" Mary almost screamed as Danny walked around the corner behind her.

"Come on before he finds us and before Jazz gets found. They used that stupid Boomerang because no one can be trusted enough to get rid of it." Danny told in a calm voice that got a little bit agitated at the Boomerang mentioning.

Mary looked and ran to get in front but he told to stay back he had a plan. Mary looked at him in confusion and then seen what he was going to do.

"No way am I letting you do this. You are my witness and my responsibility. " Danny cut her off.

"Yes I know, but I am not normal and therefore am the only one to put it off without getting killed" He grinned evilly.

"Are you insane?"Mary said in a quite tone.

"Yes, now when I tell you to run go back behind that alleyway over there and wait for me. This guy is nothing compared to what I do at home. And trust this is going to be a piece of cake." Danny ran out in front of the guy with the gun and stopped in front.

"Ha, I have you now. Your sister won't testify if you are dead." The weird man said.

"Oh yea, by the time I am finished with you, you are going to think that you are crazy and go running." Danny grinned and then disappeared right in front of him. He looked around and couldn't find him then turned and seen him. He pointed the gun and Danny disappeared again.

_This is the most fun I have had sincewe got suck here_ Danny thought laughing. The guy heard him laughing and started panicking. He didn't know where it was coming from and took off. Mary was watching even though Danny told her to stay there. As he came walking around he saw her. "I thought I said to stay back there." Danny growled.

"How did you do that? That makes no sense on how you can just vanish like that," Mary said in a confused tone.

"It's a trick I learned from my parents." Danny lied. He didn't these guys to know about his for fear of what might to him if the government came to get him. Especially with the Guys in White. AS they headed their way back to the house Mary glared at Danny on his bed. Marshall had shown up a couple of hours before to check on them and he was very confused on their conversation. "Danny decided it was a good idea to go and mess with someone that had a gun. I don't know who, but I need to talk to Stan about this. They may have been breached." And Mary left taking pout her cell.

"Are you crazy? You are in witness protection. You are to stay on the down low." Danny interputed him before he could finish.

"I know, but I may seem like I can stay on the down low but right now there is something much more important that involves someone that has access to everything. Yes you guys can do your job really well, but my enemies are much more dangerous than that of a crime family. They can always find me no matter where I am. There's nothing you can do about that." Danny yelled.

"Yes there is. All we have to do is know who-"

"No you don't understand. My enemies are not from this world. They are from the Ghost Zone. They don't need anything to find me. Its really not that hard. You guys can protect people from themselves, but me. That's where you are going to get problems. World known ghosts hunters. Its seems weird, but in reality it's the hardest thing to do." Danny was trying to calm by talking. It wasn't working he was getting more and more angry.

"Guys, We lost the rest of the family!" Mary shouted.

Danny jumped up and asked how.

"We don't know but the crime family had to of found them," Mary was aggravated.

"Or some of those enemies you were talking about Danny?" Marshal looked down at him.

"One I know if my enemies would do something like this, two only one I can think of off the top of head would have access to it." Danny growled knowing Vlad would go that low.

"What are talking about?" Mary asked.

"Apparently, Danny has some enemies he never told us about that seem to find him no matter where he goes." Marshall wasn't too happy.

"Listen guys I know you have a job in protecting people, and believe me I know how that goes, but right now you have gotten into something that is way beyond normal." Danny started laughing for the real truth in that.

"Listen your family is missing and until we find them you are going to stay with Marshal and me," Mary scowled.

"Fine but I will warn you. I am not one to let anyone get in the way if someone else is in danger."Danny warned still surprised at how they haven't figured out yet. I mean come on. Danny Fenton goes into witness protection and then Amity Park's Danny Phantom vanishes. How convenient.

As they were driving down the road Danny's ghost sense went off. Near some old warehouse, there was a faint glow coming out of the windows. Mary looked and was shocked to see Danny walking up to the building. She ran out after him but then froze when she saw him.

Danny grabbed her out of the line of fire and hid behind some boxes. Marshall soon joined gun drawn.

"You do know that isn't going to do any good right?" Danny asked a little annoyed that he didn't have any of his ghost gear with him for them. Then it hit him. This was the plan along. Have his family put into hiding then when they disappeared he would take over Amity and then destroy them. Creating this making Phantom an easy target.

"Guys I know what he wants, but right now that suitcase that I had put that thermos in. Its outside in the back. It also has guns that will work. These aren't going to do any good, he's already dead," Danny whispered to the confused marshals.

"I told you to bring nothing that related to your former life." Mary was mad.

"Yes this is true, but that's not what you want to worry about right now. That guy is a ghost and because of that your weapons would be like firing invisible paper balls. Does nothing to help and is just a waste of time. I can buy you some time if-" Danny was cut of by Mary.

"No this is our job to protect you from threats like him."

"No that's my job." Danny said as he transformed into his alter-ego Danny Phantom.

"How did you-?" Mary was speechless.

"Listen right now Vlad there set everything up and is trying to get rid of me. There really wasn't any shooting and he was trying to make to where I would be easier to get to without giving away my family. What he wasn't planning was that I had been to Amity several times and wasn't about to give up." Danny smiled trying to get them to leave and grab the weapons. Mary was still shocked but left out the door that was behind them while Marshall stayed and waited with Danny.

"While she does that I need you to find a way to free them. I can get Vlad attention. You just need to get them out. I can handle the rest." Danny then Flew off and fired an ecto-ball at Vlad.

"Hey fruit loop, miss me!" Danny fired another ball of energy just before Vlad held up a ecto shield.

"Awe, young Daniel, I was wandering when you would show up. I surprised you even got away from those little marshals that have no idea what is really going on. Oh well, You are just as much fun to battle then anything else." Vlad smirked, then fired an ecto-blast at Danny. Danny hit the wall by where Marshal was hiding.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Marshal whispered, trying to get him to wake up.

"Now that is out of the way, I can move on to the final stages of my plan." Vlad evilly grinned and pressed some weird red button.

**I'm going to leave it here. This is really just an experiment since I found out that no one else has tried this before. I may change it. I would to know what you guys think about please review. Also I don't own In Plain Sight or Danny Phantom(hey a girl can dream)**


	2. Chapter 2

As Mary was looking though everything Danny had put into the back she found the bag he was talking about. She didn't remember him even putting in there, but she wasn't expecting him to have ghost powers either. She grabbed the thermos and a couple of the guns. Then she found a pair of head phone thingys. She put one on and listened. There was nothing then she found that they kept ghosts noises out to prevent being controlled. She kept it in just in case. She ran back into the building in time to see the ghost shoot Danny with an ectobeam. This wasn't going to happen to her witness even if he is a ghost. She turned and found the power going to the control panel of the evil ghost. She pulled the plug before he pressed any buttons. Then run over to where Danny had fallen with Marshal beside him trying to get him up.

"Why is this stupid thing not working?" yelled Vlad while beating the crap out of the controls.

"Danny can you hear us? Wake up we have the weapons. But the thermos I don't know how to use." Mary asked concerned. This was way out of her comfort zone. Then her phone rang alerting the ghost. It was Bandi.

"What was that?" Vlad asked angrily.

"Why does she have to do this to me?" Mary asked annoyed. Then Vlad came up behind her and grabbed her. He threw her into the cage with Jazz. "Jazz, you mind me asking what in the world is going on here. Your brother has ghost powers and that guy had something to do with the shooting. How are we to convict someone what isn't alive?" Mary asked a little pissed that she was caught. Marshal and Danny were able to hid in the back corner where Vlad couldn't find them.

"My parents can help put him in a cell, but you guys didn't think that world famous ghost hunters would be easy to hide. Ghosts can keep grudges and the fact that Danny is the infamous Danny Phantom doesn't really help either. He has a hero-complex that won't let him stay on the sidelines of any fight. He won't let anything happen to me or his friends and family. He will always fight. No matter if the odds are against him. That what makes him a hero." Jazz started to rumble. Vlad had drugged her so she wouldn't be able to call for help or escape.

As Marshal was trying to get Danny to stop seeing stars, Vlad was trying to figure out why his machine quit working. Danny finally come to. "Marshal I need you to use the thermos and suck him in. This is all you need to do." Danny said showing Marshal how to work the thermos. "Just don't point it at me. Jazz sucks me in the stupid thing enough."

With that Danny started back up and hit Vlad with an ecto-beam. Marshal ran back around to where his partner and Jazz were. He started to see how the lock worked while Danny was keeping Vlad busy.

"This is just really weird." Marshal said trying to keep calm. As they got out, Mary went back in to get Danny. But was met with a bet to the back of the head and evil laughing.

OHHHH Cliffhanger. Really I had no idea what I was doing or what I was going to do. This is fastpaced only because at first it was going to be just a chapter or two long. I am going to try to slow down, but I just writing out of the top of my head. I can barely remember what I wrote.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been updating I had horse camp pas show and open show. I am going to state and is ready for more showing. Rayven did wonderful. And she nothing but first in her open classes.**

**I can only wish that I owned Danny Phantom and In Plain Sight.**

Waking up in a cage surrounded by a faint glowing green and with an unconscious superhero next to you is not something that is normal. Mary managed to fully wake up and realize what was going on. Her witness was a half-ghost superhero whose enemies have been able to track no matter where they are put and that her and him are both trapped by some man ghost named Plasmius.

"Ah you are a wake Miss Shannon. I was starting to worry. Of course I already know everything about you and your job. However, I didn't expect Daniel to be so willing to show you he was half ghost. I guess if his family is in danger he doesn't care who knows." Vlad said with an evil. Danny started to stir and rolled over on his stomach.

"Danny, you need to wake up," Mary voice came out soft. She didn't want to Plasmius to hear as he was busy typing something in a computer.

"Come on Danny. I need your help; we can get out of this. You need to wake up," Mary started to get worried as he started to get drowsy again.

"Arg. What hit me?" Danny asked as he started to sit up.

"Him. And now we need a plan to get out of here." Mary said nervously. She usually was the calm one but ghosts and half-ghosts and strange glowing running down Danny wasn't helping to establish a calm demeanor. She was so confused. When they first entered the program Mary thought they were a bunch of wackadoos who believed in ghosts. And now here is her own witness being half ghost himself. Her entire theory that this family was nuts was just stoved out the window in a matter of just a few minutes when Danny had stood up against the guy with a gun. Then realization hit her. He knew that guy had a gun on him and knew that it couldn't do anything. He was already a ghost. He just used his powers to make the guy seem like he was crazy. Only people from Amity Park would believe that a ghost was really there. Everyone else would just call him crazy. That's why Danny did that. He knew that would get the guy if they thought that messing with someone who had connections with ghost would get them in some really big trouble.

"Mary, I can't get to my powers. I think Plasmius shorted them again. We have to find some other way to get out." Danny said looking around. The lab was dark and similar to the one where he had tried to melt down Danielle. There was a examination table to the far left and a green blob to the right. Danny was wondering what it was as it started to take form every time Plasmius typed something different into the computer. Mary looked up as some metal suited ghost came down from the ceiling.

"Ah Skulker, I have been waiting for you. When I am finished you may have young Daniel and Ms. Shannon." Plasmius with a evil glare at their cage.

"I will finally have the Ghost Boy's pelt at the foot of bed." Slulker laughed exiting though the ghost portal.

"Ewww" Danny cringed.

"What is up with that? That is just plain gross," Mary attempting not to throw up. Danny was gagging. Vlad looked grossed out.

"Now that's just wrong." Danny laughed at the look on Vlad's face. It had an expression of disgust. Mary was then getting confused as the green glob started to change color into a black, white, grey, and tanish color. The colors were swirling around looking like it was taken shape of a person. Then Danny realized what Vlad was doing.

"Again, I mean come on. Don't you have anything better to do. You are one seriously crazed up friutloop. And you seriously are in need of a cat. I heard the shelter has some really good ones," Danny teased and was starting to get really annoyed that Vlad was obsessed with him.

"What are you talking about Danny? He has us in a cage and you are sitting there insulting him. Are trying to get us killed?" Mary asked with nothing but seriousness in her tone.

"You may want to lighten up. I have a plan to get out of here but this is going to get really good" Danny said with a goofy grin and then vanished into thin air. Vlad was then hit by a green blast from the other side of the room, while the cage was unlocked.

Line Break

Mary looked at the cage in confusion as two teenagers unlocked the cage and told her to follow them. She did as she was told but really didn't like the fact that Danny had kept in touch with his friends from his past. However, she now understood the many reasons why he had done what he did. He needed his friends more than anything. They were always there. Usually Mary would say that this would be a beginning where they can make new friends, but Danny didn't need to, he had friends who accepted him for what and who he is. A true hero. She may not have liked it, but his case was different, he could protect his own family in his own way. He knows the risk, but doesn't care. He will always put others before himself. Mary now seen the clumsy, lazy, and average Danny Fenton in a different light as he battled a ghost that seemed to be much more powerful than himself. She now seen a kid who was and is a powerful, heroic, determined, and energized young ghost Danny Phantom. She never really realized his past had much more that most. She knew that this family was different never like this.

"We need to get out of here as soon as Danny finishes. Which shouldn't be too long since he only needs to keep Vlad busy for five minutes while Tucker destroys his computers. Will you please hurry up Tucker." The girl said and then yelled at the techno-geek typing something on a PDA.

"Hey fruitloop, check this out" Danny shouted after throwing an ice covered ecto-blast at him. He created a shield but the ice just froze it and it shattered having the ecto-blast hit him dead on. Then Danny started to srike again but Vlad took something off the self and threw it at Danny and it zapped him. Danny turned human and then back to a ghost. But it wouldn't stop turning him back and forth between his two halves and he started to run low on energy. Then a ecto-blast went off hitting a ghost.


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad was then thrown against a wall, while Marshall was trying to get Mary free. After he shot the cage and Mary come out grabbing Danny's struggling body. He was going back into his ghost form and finally stayed. Mary took him and Marshall shot Vlad again with the ecto-gun. After they got back to the SUV they took off for the Marshal's headquarters.

After arriving Stan looked at them like they were crazy. They had some fourteen boy with white hair and a black and silver Hazmat suit.

"What are you guys doing? He's not a witness." Stan yelled at them.

Then Danny fainted back down and then turned back into Fenton.

"Okay never mind. How did he-?" Stan started but then was cut off by a glare from Mary.

"He is half-ghost with some enemies that can easily find him. They had tracking devices that can find ghosts. We can't keep them away and then someone found him and tried to kill him and me. He knows a lot and Danny here knows who he is and may be able to help" Mary rushed trying to get Danny to wake up.

"Yeah Stan I need to know everything we have on Vlad Plasmius or the Wisconsin Ghost. That is at least what Danny told us during the battle." Marshall asked

"Okay so you shot off your guns?" Stan asked afraid for more paperwork.

"Stan, Danny needs help and you are complaining because you might have paperwork? Yes we fired the ecto-guns Danny stunk into the program. Or at least I think he did. He may have when back for them, but he has ghost powers so he wasn't seen, as he can go invisible. Also his friends are with his family they helped us." Mary yelled.

"Also we need to save them since Vlad took them," Marshal said.

"Or as Danny called him a seriously messed up fruit loop." Mary growled. She was getting really tried of them talking to each other instead of seeing if Danny was okay. He didn't have any obvious injuries, but he was still out and from the looks of him going between his forms it may have hurt that. Then Danny started to stir. Mary got some water and some pain killers just in case.

"Ah man what hit me?" Danny slurred.

"Not sure, but you started to seize and then started going back and forth between your ghost half and human half. Then you stayed in you r ghost form until we got here and then you changed when Stan thought we were crazy." Mary started to explain trying to keep him from getting up.

"Okay then where is here?" Danny asked.

"We are back to where you guys were reading and signing the papers for your stay here. But something tells me you just figured it out after looking around." Mary told Danny just as Stan walked in.

"Okay, Danny, who is Vlad and exactly what is going on here? My marshals don't know exactly what happened. And we really need to know what is going on so we can deal with it." Stan said upset that he was wasn't told about this kid.

"Stan we didn't know he was like this but he has shown that he has done more than any other fourteen year old should." Mary said trying to keep Danny from falling while they were walking back to their desks.

"Danny, can you tell us everything about that ghost? We might be able to find him easier." Marshall said typing on his computer.

"Vlad Plasmius or as you may know him better as Vlad Masters," Danny said with hatred in his tone.

"How is that possible?" Stan asked "He seemed so nice when we went to the conference on Wednesday."

"Wow he already find me before taking my family. Well that's just great. Trust me, he is nothing as he appears. He is like me. Part Ghost, now do you know where he staying?" Danny said trying to find out where his family was taken.

"It looks like he left town and headed back for Amity Park." Marshall said looking up to see what Danny's reaction would be.

"Then let's go. He is not getting away that easily." Danny steamed.

"No, Danny, you are staying here and waiting for Mary and Marshal to bring them back." Stan said sternly.

"Yes that would work out great right? You send humans to do a ghost's job. No offense but they will need me. You can just point a gun and have him surrender. You have to fight. And I am the only one who can. Or will for that matter." Danny said glaring at Stan.

"You are a witness, and it's our job to protect witnesses." Stan told Danny.

"And it's my job to protect Amity Park from ghosts' attacks." Danny said changing into Phantom. Stan gasped as he started floating, looking at Stan. "You still think that I am in danger from the ones who are really after me. Yes I am. But it's something I have accepted. Just like your marshals, I have a job and I am NOT letting anyone get in my way." Danny started floating away.

"Stop Danny. You are going to need help and that's what we are going to do. We are all going and you are going to have our help. First you need to tell us everything about Vlad and his weaknesses. Also show us how these weapons work. Stan may not want you going, but right now you are our best bet. You know more about him than anyone else here. And then we are all going to fight him. Danny you are not going alone. We are coming weather you want us or not." Mary said sternly.

"That I don't care about. You can come. I love having help, but I am not staying behind." Danny told her coming back down and landing facing her. "Help is always nice. As long as you don't shoot at me."

"That's a deal. See Stan. We need him. He would go anyway weather we said no or not. It's kind of a mood point. Now that's settled let's get started on these weapons we have here." Marshal said picking up an ecto-gun.

"That's one of my parent's ecto-guns. They really hurt if you aim right. Believe me, I have been on the other end of that thing." Danny started to explain.

**So now that's that. How cool. Anyone want to say anything? Please I like hearing what people have to say. I may be new but I do like hearing what you have to say. Anything you don't like? Any mistakes? I would like to fix them if so. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I kind of have had issues with wanting to read other stories here and then training horses and then showing. I would have had this up sooner but state was this week and it was really busy. My other story has my friend writing some on it so it might still be a while for it. **

After learning how to use all the Fenton's equipment, the marshals took Danny and some of what he had already and readied the plane Danny told them that they weren't going to need.

"I have a better idea. We need about a day and I will have not just transportation, but a way there that Vlad won't be able to find. All I need is a day." Danny told them.

"Look we do this it will be better. Besides we are riding under other names." Stan said.

"Yes but this is free and there is no paper work or any kind of trail." Danny said smiling knowing this was much safer.

"I think Danny has a point, but I want to go with you and make sure you are okay. And no arguing. " Mary said looking at the ghost sitting beside her.

"I can do that. Maybe. Also I need a map. But that will have to wait until we get where we need." Danny said smiling.

"Okay then where are we going then Mr. Know-it-All?" Mary said looking at him getting up.

"The Ghost Zone of course. It has everything we need right now. And it is much faster to travel, and we would end up right in my parent's basement." Danny said also getting up.

"WHAT?" They all yelled.

"The Ghost Zone. I have allies there that have some things that Vlad doesn't know about so we can still have the element of surprise." Danny said looking at each of them.

"You're nuts, ya know that" Mary said laughing at Stan and Marshal's faces of horror.

"I have been there plenty of times. We need to find Frostbite first so we can get the map to lead us to a natural portal into Amity. That's where everyone is. Since Vlad has my best friends as well. You guys may need to consider that in your program that bestest friends can be used people as well." Danny explained.

"Okay then we need to get to the Ghost Zone. How?" Marshal asked receiving a glare from Stan. Stan wasn't approving of this but he had no other choice.

"There will be a portal opening above this building tomorrow at nine in the morning. Until then I show you every ghost then works for Vlad and any ghost we need to avoid in the Zone." Danny said changing into his ghost form and floating off the ground for a little bit. Only then did Mary realize that this isn't really fake that she was not dreaming and that everything was real. Now all that is left is the final battle.

NINE IN THE MORNING

"Wow I really thought that you were making everything up and that this was just a plan ready to fail. But a portal opening above this place is weird." Marshal ready to drive the speeder into the portal with Danny flying beside it.

"Wow, this place is amazing. I never would have thought about something like this." Marshal said looking in awe at the Ghost Zone and all its ectoplasm glory.

"Okay after this I am never going to be surprised by another witness ever again." Mary said looking at all the ghosts floating and giving them curious looks.

"Okay Frostbites is about an hour from here and then we can get the Infimap and find a natural portal to Amity Park. Then we can see what kind of damage has been done since I left." Danny said frowning at the pink football they passed.

"Wait. I thought you did go back to grab that stuff we were using. You didn't have it when we got to your new home." Mary looked at him.

"I didn't really have to go back and I was afraid that if I did I wouldn't be able to leave. Protecting that town is something I have to do. Besides being half ghost and finally mastering duplication helps in that I can sneak anything I wanted into my new life without any of you knowing. I had that other suitcase full of ghost gear that you got me in trouble for. After you left I made a copy and it grabbed that stuff and followed us there. It wasn't that hard. But I do know that once we get back I won't be able to leave again." Danny said pulling into a frozen part of the Ghost Zone.

"So ghosts are obsessed and you have to protect the people of Amity Park. That makes since. However, if what you said is true about Vlad setting everything up and that guy was never part of the ring then you shouldn't have to be protection. Then you can stay there." Marshal tried to calm Danny down as they landed in a small village.

"Okay, we need to find Frostbite." Danny said stepping out of the SS and looking around.

"Hello Great One. What brings you here?" Frostbite said looking between the two humans.

"We need a portal to or somewhere near Amity Park. Can we look at the infimap?" Danny asked.

"Of course Great One. I will go and get it." Frostbite said leaving to go and retrieve the map.

"Why do they call you Great One?" Mary asked looking at Danny with confusion.

"I saved Amity Park and the Ghost Zone from an evil Ghost King." Danny answered as it was no big deal.

"Whoa, you saved Amity Park and the Ghost Zone from some evil Ghost King, and then you were stilled looked at as the bad guy in that city?" Marshal asked looking at him as he had two heads.

"Who would have thought we had a hero in witness protection?" Mary smiled.

"I don't really like thinking about it. It is just something that I had to do. I knew it was right and I was the only able to do it and come out alive, or as alive as I went in." Danny said holding a straight face.

"Okay Great One it seems that there will be a portal opening up here in the Far Frozen to the real world into Amity Park. It will open in about thirty minutes according to the map." Frostbite said leading them to the area where the portal was about to open.

When the portal opened Danny went in first then the marshals in the SS.

"Okay now we are back in Amity Park and we used another dimension. That's something new." Marshal said looking over Amity Park.


	6. Chapter 6

After arriving in Amity they noticed that there was a lack of activity. It was like a ghost town in every since of the word.

"I think we may have a problem now. Vlad seems to have taken this to a new level. He has pretty much scared everyone into hiding." Danny growled.

"Okay Danny we are here to save your family. You really wouldn't be here for something like this but in a safe house instead. So we need to keep you safe as well." Mary said looking at the angered teen.

"Okay Vlad's mansion is in the northern part of Amity. I can make us invisible so he can't see us. It's a trick I learned in an alternate timeline." Danny said flying into the SS and turning it invisible.

"Wow this feels weird and is really cool. But then again you are use to it?" Marshall asked looking though his hand.

"Yeah you could say that, but my friends say it still feels to them and I have done it a lot with them." Danny said looking at the upcoming house. He knew they were in there alive, but he still had a feeling of dread. As if something was off, but he knew there was nothing he could until the rest of the marshals came for back up." I am going to go and see if I can find anything in the lab."

"Danny we have to wait for a little bit." Mary said looking at the small army of ghost coming for them.

"Great how'd he find us?" Danny asked as the army left them alone and only went past them. "Okay maybe they didn't? What if they know about our backup, but not about us. They may still think we are in New Mexico."

"There still can be a way to save them then." Marshall said looking around.

"Okay then we can so pull this off then. First we need to get into his lab and look around for them. Then we try to get them out before Vlad finds us. Next we get them out. A simple plan but its all we have right now." Danny said diving the SS into Vlad's lab.

"Alright now here take these. They are the Fenton Phones and will help us communicate. They also help to keep ghost noise out. But if we have to fight and it looks like we are losing I have a back up plan. But we have to be very careful of it. I won't be able to help very much after it." Danny explained.

"Wait so your back up plan is to give yourself up. NO NO you are not going to be doing that." Mary sternly told him.

"I am not doing that. I have a power that can destroy everything here, but it drains me very fast. Just it. Drop it okay. We need not to know until we are ready for it okay." Danny said and starting looking for his family and friends.

"There they are. They look tried. But they look okay." Marshal said looking at them.

"Yeah they do don't they. But Vlad is tricky. I hope our simple plan works, but luck hates me." Danny said trying to see if Vlad was any where around.

"Don't worry if this goes well we should be able to get out of here before he realizes it." Mary tried to reassure Danny. Danny transformed into his human half and started sneaking to the cage holding his friends and family.

"Mom, Dad. Are you guys okay?" Danny asked while Marshal was picking the lock to their cage.

"Honey, how'd you find us? And look the marshals that were to protect us and failed. I knew better than to trust the government. See ghost took this advantage to get us while we were down." Maddie said glaring at the two marshals."Why did you bring Danny he could have gotten hurt?"

"Mom chill and keep quiet. The ghost doesn't know we are here and if it wasn;t for me we never even would have known where you guys were. Now zip and let's go before the universe comes to get me." Danny said trying to get everyone to calm down a little.

"Danny!" Sam yelled in a whisper. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you guys too." Danny giving Sam a hug.

"Clueless" everyone said, and Danny and Sam blushed.

"Alright, Mom, Dad it wasn't you guys or Jazz the ghost was after but me. He took you guys to get me here, but we did a couple false trails and he doesn't know where I really am. He thinks I am getting ready to land here in a couple so our window to get out is closing." Danny said leading everyone out of the lab and back into the speeder.

"Hey whats that doing here, Danny you should know better than to mess with our equipment." Maddie said sternly.

"Really you guys. Danny here planned everything, if you guys would just open your eyes you see things that this kid hiding." Mary yelled at them while they took off to the southern part of Amity and go back up and around to lead anything that may be following and then head back to New Mexico. "You guys are so blind to everything around besides ghost and ghost hunting that you don't…" Danny had put his hand over her mouth.

"Listen Mom, Dad you guys really need to pay attention. Mary is right about that, but what she was about to say is something that shouldn't be coming from her but me. And you guys have yet to deserve to know the way you were acting when we left. Now can we worry about getting out of here?" Danny asked glaring at Mary for opening her mouth. True they needed to be told but right now wasn't the best time and they needed to trust Phantom before he told them.

"They still need to know before they find out the hard Danny" Mary told him.

"I know but I need them to trust him first otherwise it may end very badly." Danny said. After thinking it over Mary thought about how they blamed Phantom for everything and seen why Danny was scared to tell.

Once they got back to the Marshal station everyone jumped out.

"Great now we have to move our witnesses and take two teenagers home." Stan said annoyed.

"Stan if we get Vlad then they can just go back home. If what Danny said is correct then we can nail his butt to a pole. But first. Jack and Maddie need to make a cage that a ghost and a human can't get out of so we can arrest him." Marshal said looking at his desk for a pen and some paper.

" What do you mean? Vladdie didn't do anything." Jack asked confused." And a why a shield for a ghost and human?"

"Mom, Dad Vlad is half ghost. He is evil and played you guys. You may think I am making this up but it was the portal accident in college that had caused it. He didn't just get ectoacne." Danny explained.

"How would you know about that?" Maddie asked confused on why her son knew this but never told them. "If Vlad is a ghost then why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because Vlad is an evil billionaire with all the money in the world that was stolen though his powers and you guys are so clueless that you can't even see that your son has seen and done things you would expect form a soldier." Mary said glaring at the two Fenton Parents.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked worried that her son may be holding something from them.

"Wow Mary you are the bluntest person I have ever know. You may have out did Sam." Danny said sarcasm dripping on every word.

"Yeah and I don't care what anyone thinks." Sam said glaring so hard at Mary that if looks could kill Mary would be long gone.

"Okay. Then before we all start killing each other we need to find a way to trap Mr. Masters and get him into that cage." Stan said stepping between his marshals and the teenagers.

"Jack, we need cuffs too for the trial. Maddie, can you make a cage for the prison? Vlad has been filed in for kidnapping, experimentation on under aged teens, cloning a person, attempted murder, and then murder of the person who was murdered in front of Jazz. We have a recording of him confessing that and then Danny has granted us permission to use him as a witness for the rest. He even has proof of the cloning." Marshal explained.

"Vlad experimented on you!" Maddie yelled making Danny shrink and wanting to disappear.

"Mom, please let's just drop it okay. There are some things I would like to tell you, but right now isn't the best time," Danny pleaded looking everywhere but at his mother.

"Son, we love you no matter what. We just need to know what is going on." Jack said in a calmer voice and getting between Maddie and Danny to try to get Danny to tell them what was going on.

"There are some things that are going that I don't really want you guys to know. The marshal wouldn't know if I had my way. But the only to get them to go on with this was for them to know. But if they tell anyone I will personally see to it that they will be forever annoyed by the feared Box Ghost." Danny said looking at that marshals that were looking everywhere but at Danny.

"Danny boy, we need to know we don't care what it is. It's just learning that your supposed best friend is some half ghost killer and kidnapper then we really want to know how deep you are in this and if we can get you out." Maddie said calming down a bit. Danny looked down.

"I can tell you that I am so far into it that I can't come back. The little boy we guys know hasn't really been around for a while. There are things about me that I can't even begin to understand myself. But I do know how to do it. But don't worry I will tell you guys when I am ready. I can give you this though" Danny quickly added before his parents started to speak once more. "There is always going to something in your life that seems completely impossible. Vlad being a ghost is one of them. However, look outside you box and start looking at the clues that are there. They are there, you guys were too blind to see them from your own beliefs. Start thinking outside the box." Then Danny walked out of the room with Sam and Tucker following.

**I think that four pages is enough for now. The next chapter will be the last I hope because I am on White Collar hold. That show is the best but this idea came first. Don't know when as you can see its getting time for school to start and for me that means fair for the first week then play catch up as fast as possible. Soooooo**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or In Plain Sight.**

**However I do own I psychic horse**


	7. Chapter 7

"Really Danny, giving a riddle to your parent so they can figure out your Phantom, are you insane?" Sam whispered yelled as they left the room.

"They would figure it out anyway. After learning that Vlad is half-ghost, it wouldn't be hard to find the similarities between Fenton and Phantom." Danny said with a smile. "Besides if they know then we have a better chance of beating Vlad. And I want Vlad gone for good."

"That actually sounds sane Sam." Tucker added playing on his PDA. "Besides we need the help in taking out Vlad."

JAM

"What do you think Danny in, Maddie? He said he was so far into this that he can't come back. And that he is no longer the little boy we all thought he still was." Jack asked his wife as they went into a bedroom for the night.

"Honey, I have no idea. He sounded older. Like he has seen things that shouldn't be seen by anyone. He seems older too, more mature. He has been cloned, Jack. How do you react to something like that." Maddie asked completely scared for her son.

"I wonder if the clone survived." Jack said musing.

"Jack, Vlad did this to him. He experimented on our own son under our noses. That's why they would always to hate each other when Vlad came over."

"I know, was just trying to lighten the mood. It's too depressing for me." Jack said lowing his head.

"Sorry, but Danny needs us and we need to know what he is hiding, it may be something with when he disappears randomly and missing school. What do you think he was doing?" Maddie asked meeting Jack's eyes.

"I honestly have no idea. He could be ghost hunting, but we would seen him doing that." Jack said looking at the floor again.

"What if he was ghost hunting as someone else. There are hunter's out there that have masks on. What if he is one of them?" Maddie asked hoping to lighten her husband's mood.

"But why ghost hunt without us?" Jack asked looking at the door that Danny had walked though.

"Maybe he wanted to get really good at it before telling us?" Maddie mused looking around the room.

DSAT

"Well how are you going to get this going?" Sam asked eating some kind of vegetation sandwich.

"I don't know. That is why I want Mom and Dad to know so that way they can help in the planning. They are pretty good at that." Danny said pushing his sandwich around on his plate.

"Except when it comes to Danny Phantom." Tucker said.

"No they had plans that would work if I didn't know about them before hand. They tell Danny Fenton all their plans to 'catch the ghost boy'" Danny said with air quotes.

"Wow, I didn't know that part." Tucker said finishing his ham sandwich.

"Yap that's the only way I can get out of most situations they go though. I always know what their plans are beforehand." Danny said with a smile.

"At least you knew what to expect. Good thing you paid attention." Sam said smiling at Danny. She started blushing at the grin he gave.

"Yeah," Danny said blushing as well. Then Jack and Maddie came into the room.

"Son, we need to talk to you." Jack said with authority in his voice.

"Okay," Danny said a little afraid of what might happen. "What are you wanting to talk about?"

"You, Ghost Hunting," Jack said.

"How much do you know?" Danny asked a little afraid of how much of it they may know.

"You do ghost hunt? But why hid it from us? We would understand," Maddie said giving him a hug.

"That is all you know. But the way I ghost hunt is…much more different than your way. You guys hunt ghost to experiment on and I just put them back into the Ghost Zone." Danny explained looking between his mother and father.

"But why do that? We could have lots of experiments and learn so much more about ghosts," Jack said looking down.

"Ghosts can feel. They can feel pain and hurt just like us. They have emotions, but they don't show it very often. They are just like us…only dead." Danny said breaking away from the hug and looking down. "The things you guys talk about sound hurtful to them. And the way I hunt ghosts has something to do with it as well."

"Then how do you hunt ghosts?" Jack asked interested in another way to hunt ghosts.

"I…I…My way…has a bit…is a bit more…I don't have to use all the guns and equipment for one. Sam and Tucker use those." Danny said hoping to get out of telling them. "I only need the Fenton Thermos."

"Why would you only need that? It doesn't even work." Jack said a little disappointed at the end.

"I know how to get it to work and as the first question… let's just say you should figure that one on your own. It would be more interesting that way. However, everything is connected. What I know about ghosts and to how I hunt them. Even when I miss classes. I do hunt ghosts under a different name, but that shouldn't be too hard to figure out now." Danny said with a mischievous smile on his face and walked out of the room.

"That was unhelpful." Jack said looking down.

"No, I may know what he means, and if I am right then we have some serious sorrys for Danny." Maddie said running out of the room to Danny. "DANNY" Danny slowed down but didn't stop. His mother caught up with him in a short amount of time.

"Yeah mom," Danny said hoping that she may know and wasn't very angry with him.

"I think I may know how you ghost hunt and why I really didn't see it before. Vlad was half ghost and evil. Only proving our theory that all ghosts were evil, but then I thought about Phantom after that. Vlad's ghost half looks like his human half." She paused hoping Danny would start laughing and saying that was impossible, but he didn't. He looked more like a deer caught in the headlights. "I beginning to think that you are Phantom. So are you?"

"Yeah," Danny sighed and looked down creating an ecto ball in his hand. "It was the portal accident. It messed with my DNA I think."

"I was really hoping I was wrong, but now I guess we have to live with the past." Maddie said looking as the ecto ball disappeared before her very eyes. "I just wish you would have told us sooner."

"I was afraid of what you would do. After everything that had happened, I was scared. It may sound childish, but it was true. Now we have a psycho to find and names to clear. So leave the past in the past and get ready for a new beginning." Danny said smiling at the end and racing off to get his friends and start planning Vlad's downfall.

"Hey Mads, why did you run off?" Jack asked running up to his wife.

"I know what Danny's secret to ghost hunting is." Maddie said a sly smile on her face.

"Really what is it?" Jack asked eagerly.

"He is a ghost," Maddie said looking at her husband's startled face.

"That's not possible. He doesn't look like a ghost and he isn't dead." Jack said looking at Maddie.

"He is Phantom, Jack. He is a ghost that is alive at the same time. He is half ghost, as weird as it may sound. That's why Phantom appears to be helping, he is. Because that is what Danny would do." Maddie said with pride that her son is a hero.

"That's actually explains a lot." Jack said looking in the direction where a yell was heard, following by laughing.

DTS

"Dude your mom knows now," Tucker said getting some type of meat sandwich.

"She figured it out. I think she was hoping that she was wrong. But she seemed pretty happy that she found out too." Danny said smiling at Sam who started to blush.

"LOVEBIRDS," Tucker yelled and then screamed when Sam kicked him and Danny punched his arm. Sam and Danny started laughing at his pain.

"What is going here?" Mary yelled at the laughing teens.

"We heard screaming what happened?" Marshal said putting his gun away.

"Sam kicked Tucker," Danny said laughing again.

"They tend to do that a lot." Maddie said shaking her head. Mary and Marshal just looked at each other and then laughed at the boy in pain. They figured that this is how the kids dealt with stress of saving the town.

"Okay so we need a plan," Jack said looking at the teens who stopped laughing and started writing down their ideas. Danny looked back up and said

"It good to know that you guys are going along with this. Now we can send Vlad back where he needs to go."

**This will be the last chapter. If you want to continue it PM me. This story just kinda when along with my day. I may write a sequel, but I am writing one with White Collar. One of the best USA shows.**


End file.
